pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Green (game)
Green (ブルー Buruu, lit. "Blue"), also known as Leaf (リーフ Riifu), is the female character in the ''FireRed and LeafGreen'' games. Her male counterpart is Red in the same games. Appearance Green is a young girl with slightly messy dark brown hair that goes up to her lower back. In FireRed and LeafGreen, Green wears a sleeveless teal (sometimes light blue) shirt with a bit of black, a short pinkish-red skirt with loose teal (also sometimes light blue) socks with white shoes with a pinkish-red stripe in the middle. Like many Pokémon protagonists, Green wears a white bucket hat with a pinkish-red Poke Ball logo and black wristbands much like Red. She carries a bright yellow messenger bag. In Let's Go Pikachu and Let's Go Eevee, Green's attire is much different than in her previous appearance. Green's hair is slightly messier than her original design and wears a sleeveless black dress with a bit of light blue under a pair of shorts that are also light blue. She wears black shoes with light blue soles in addition to a yellow purse and white wristbands. The outfit is a reference to her original design that was shown in Japanese material. Personality Very little is known about Green's personality but she's cheerful and energetic in contrast to Red and is very focused on winning. That said, she's somewhat respectful when accepting defeat. Biography Games FireRed and LeafGreen In FireRed and LeafGreen, Green is a young girl from Pallet Town. The local Pokémon expert, Professor Oak, stops her from leaving town one day, saying that she needs a Pokémon for her protection. Upon doing this, Oak takes her to his lab and allows Leaf to choose one of three starter Pokémon, along with his grandson and her rival Blue. After spending some time with her Pokémon, and returning to Pallet Town, Professor Oak gives both her and Blue a Pokédex so that they can fill it with information on Pokémon. This is the start of Green's Pokémon journey throughout the Kanto region. Let's Go Pikachu and Eevee .]] She can be battled the first time in Cerulean Cave after having captured Mewtwo. Later, she can be battled on Cerulean City once per day. Masters Manga Adventures Green has a counterpart in the manga who is also called Green (Blue in Japan). She was based on the prototype female character from Red and Green, and she changed her outfit in the FRLG arc to match Green's in-game appearance. Pocket Monsters Green has a counterpart in the Pocket Monsters manga. Her name is Blue, and she is a rival of Red. Sprites FRLG Leaf Intro.png|Green in the intro to FireRed and LeafGreen Running Leaf.gif|Green in the credits for FireRed and LeafGreen FRLG Leaf.png|Battle sprite from Generation III FRLG Leaf Back Sprite.png|Back sprite from Generation III Green VS PE.png|Green in Let's Go Pikachu and Let's Go Eevee Pokémon Let's Go Pikachu and Let's Go Eevee Trivia *Green apparently was supposed to be in the original, Japanese Red and Green versions of the game. In Nintendo's Official Guidebook, Green appears alongside Red and the rival Blue. There was even some concept art for her character. *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, one of Jigglypuff's alternate costumes includes Green's hat. In opposition, Pikachu can wear Red's hat. *She is Red's alternate color swap in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. *Green was never given an official name until Pokémon Let's Go Pikachu and Eevee. This is because she was only a playable character in Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen, and her name was first used in Pokémon Adventures manga. Gallery Game character leafgreen.png|Green in FireRed and LeafGreen. Pokemon-lets-go-concept-art-Green.jpg|Concept art of Green for Let's Go Pikachu/Eevee. 600px-Female_Trainer_SSBU.png|Green in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. 800px-Pokémon_Trainer-Alt1_SSBU.png |undefined|link=undefined Category:Protagonists Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Generation III characters Category:Characters from Kanto Category:Generation VII characters